onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mermaid Princess
Its own page Since the Mermaid Princess of legend is a separate character, we should create a page for her. Yatanogarasu 22:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok with that, but isn't the "Mermaid Princess" a title? So this article is about the "mermaid princess" which include Shirahoshi and the legend or it's about the legend itself? If it's only about the legend, then I think the name "Mermaid Princess (Legend)" or "The Legendary Mermaid Princess" or something like that it's more suited. If it's about the title, than it should be something similar to a "rank page". 23:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You do need clarification from the given title to the legendary charcter Tuckyd 23:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Otohime says "Mermaid with the ability..." she did not indicate that it was restricted to a Princess alone and Van seem to be going on by a previous occurance of one appearing. However, it will prob. turn out that it was an ability passed along the bloodline. I'm wary to have this page up without further information. One-Winged Hawk 23:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, since this is a little vague indicated and all that, I had put it on the Sea Kings page, it might be just best to redirect the information there. One-Winged Hawk 23:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Otohime said that the legend was passed down in the royal family, so that could mean that it is royally exclusive, and Decken did say that the possessor that lured his ancestor to find the ability was also a princess. 05:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Watch it because its obivous regardless that not all princesses have it because the suprise that she has it. 09:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Should this page be redirected to Poseidon or kept seperate because of weakoshi's abilities. One-Winged Hawk 16:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Mermaid Princess' is basically a title.. I say it needs its own page. A title needs it's own page....? 'Captain' does.. 'First Mate' does too... Just a title.. That's a rank... "The Strongest Man In The World" is an example of a title, and it has no page (and we don't need one) I agree with THT. We have Poseidon, Shirahoshi. Now the last thing we need is a mermaid Princess page, when I was making a summary, I was thinking that I added a wrong link for this page. I was surprised to see that it was good. It can be a redirect to Shirahoshi since she is the Mermaid Princess actually. Hold on, there was a Mermaid Princess 800 years ago, and the "Mermaid Princess" is a legend passed down Ryugu Kingdom, while "The World's Strongest Man" is a simple title for Whitebeard. 03:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-reading this today, overall the Poseidon page is much better at achieving the job this page does and quite honestly... This page really is just rewording the same things. I say we at least put this to vote. If we're not going to merge. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 00:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Lets make a vote then.. I also agree that this page should be redirected to Poseidon (maybe even expand that page a little).